


One Direction Imagines

by larryshipperlwt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryshipperlwt/pseuds/larryshipperlwt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. I take requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Niall Imagine

You wake up to a text from your boyfriend saying, "I'm breaking up with you."

You're shocked and ask "Why?"  
He replies "I found someone else. Sorry"  
You tell yourself that you're fine and that you never really liked him anyway. But you know it's not true. Unable to stop yourself, you start crying.

 

Suddenly, your phone rings. You pick up, hoping it's your boyfriend, ex-boyfriend calling to apologize.

 

"Hello?", a familiar voice says.  
"Niall?", you ask, sniffling. You hope Niall can comfort you. You've been friends since you were tiny children after all.  
"Yeah. Wait, are you crying. (y/n) what happened?" says Niall, sounding mad.  
"M-my boyfriend dumped me" you say.  
"Well, he's an idiot. You deserve better." Niall says.  
"T-thanks." you say. To yourself, you think Niall is so sweet. I'm so lucky I have him as a friend.  
"Do you want me to come over and comfort you?" For some reason, he sounds nervous.  
"Can you actually? That would be nice." you've calmed down by now and are no longer crying. However, there is a slight ache in your heart.  
"I'll be there in 10 minutes, 5 if I speed a little." he says.  
"NIALL! Don't speed!" you yell. But he already hung up.

 

5 minutes later, Niall shows up at your door.

 

"Niall! Don't speed! You could have killed yourself? How do you think I would feel?" you scold him.  
"Sorry." he says sheepishly. "Well, since you're already yelling at me, I'm guessing that you're feeling better?"  
"Yeah." you say. "But, don't go yet. Maybe you can cheer me up even more."  
"No problem." he says. "I didn't speed just to go home right after. Want to hear some jokes?"  
"Why not?" you reply.  
"Um, okay. Why do you never see elephants hiding in trees?" he asks.  
"Because they don't." you say, stating the obvious.  
"NO!" he replies. "Because they're really good at it."  
Your realize how stupid that is and start laughing.

While Niall continues to tell you ridiculously stupid jokes, you study him. You start to notice things about him that you never did before. His eyes were as blue as the sea and his hair was getting darker. You suppose that he hasn't dyed it in quite some time. Suddenly, Niall realizes that you're staring at him.

"What are you staring at me for? Is there something on my face?" he asks, panicked.  
"No...." you reply. Should you tell him that you're developing a crush? Or should you keep it a secret? Against your better judgment, you tell him. "I just realized that you're pretty hot."  
"Why thank yo- wait. Did you just say I was hot?" he says.  
"Yeah...." you say.  
"I THOUGHT THIS DAY WOULD NEVER COME!!!!" he screams.  
"Wait, what?" you ask, very confused.  
"I've had a crush on you since, like, FOREVER!" he explains. "But you got a boyfriend and I was like 'Shoot. I'm too late.' And then this morning you tell me that you guys broke up and I was really happy. And then I felt guilty because you just got dumped...."  
"Aw, Niall. Why didn't you tell me? Well, I think I'm developing a crush on you" you say bashfully.  
"In that case, (y/n) will you be my girlfriend?" he asks.  
"Yes." you reply.


	2. Louis Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My friend wrote this for me.

You are attacked by an army of gumdrops.

You don't know what to do. Suddenly an army of devils come an defend you. However, they are quickly slain by an army of peasants.  
You are at their mercy and have only one choice.

"I surrender" you say.

The leader of the army then speaks up, "Engarde peasant! On your knees!"

You drop on your knees and whisper, "I surrender"

"HAAAHHAAAA! OFF 2 THE DUNGEONS W U PRISONER!!!!" cackles the leader.

You are brought to the dungeons with your head hung.

"NOW EAT THE SLOP PRISONER!" the leader orders you.

"No" you say meekly.

"No?" the leader questions. "FINE STARVE TO DEATH SEE IF WE CARE!!!" They cackle maniacally and leave.

 

Suddenly, a prince appears to save you.

"I am Sir Louis from One, Direct of Ion. I have come to save you."

You jump into Louis's arms and say "Thank you, thank you, thank you"

"But first... O sweet Princess (y/n) from Dom of Fan, will you marry me?"

You scream internally. But say "YES!" with tears of joy in your eyes.

"You and I will be married in the morning. And after that, we shall film a music video together! Now let me release You from your confinement."

You smile at the ground and say "thank you"

BAAANG! Louis shoots the door open, rushes in seizes you by the waist and kisses you on the cheek. You blush and kiss him back.

He grabs your hand, you rush out of the dungeon, and he calls to his carrier pigeon to go tell King Harry that he has found you.  
"Is he calling the pigeon Kevin?" You think.

He grins at you. The two of you encounter a group of guards. You decide to impress Louis and attack all the guards with your awesome ninja moves of glory.

You manage to take out all the guards. You smile at Louis and flip your hair.

Soon all the guards are on the ground out cold. Louis smiles his beautiful smile again at you and your heart races again. Yo rush out to the garden and Louis whistles. A huge white horse gallops up to you. There is a gold plate on its side that says "Sea-Biscuit".

Louis climbs up, extends his and to you and u take it. He pulls you up to Sea-Biscuit's back and you wrap your arms around his wast. You ride off to the sunset towards a future together.

You lean back into Louis and smile. You whisper, "I'm glad I surrendered".


	3. Larry Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by the same friend who wrote the previous imagine.

So it is Christmas break and you are at a One Direction concert. They have just finished the finale. Harry and Louis are standing next 2 each other on stage.

Harry then shouts"If you are one of the smarties who think Larry is real... you are right!" he seizes Louis, and kisses him. You scream, cry, and pass out.

 

You wake up at the hospital. Harry and Louis are in the room. You pass out again.

 

When you finally wake up, Louis and Harry are still in the room. Rhey obviously think you are still out cold. You lie still. Harry sits down on the edge of the bed and waves his hand in front of your face.  
"That made like 50 young girls pass out. Maybe we shouldn't have announced that on stage, Harry" Louis says in your favorite accent: his.  
"Ya ya i get it. Oh well. At least we know they agree"

IDOIDOIDOOOOO!!!!! You think so fast I have to type it as one word.  
You open your eyes.Harry is wearing the same outfit as the concert and so is Louis so you assume it is still the same day. Louis bends over and grins at you.

He places a pigeon on the side of your bed. For some reason, the pigeon is wearing a name tag that says "Hello My Name is Kevin"

You hug Kevin.

You sit up. You are fine, but a little dizzy. Louis puts his hand on your shoulder to steady you. You blush and insist that you are okay.  
Louis says, "Do u wanna come with us to the studio?"

You nod. He helps you up and checks you out at the front desk. 

You walk down the street, turn a corner and go into a studio. It is a maze of wires. Naill and Liam are sitting in the corner hitting each other with crumpled up balls of paper.  
They stop as soon as you guys walk in and sit still like they weren't doing anything. They come over and shake your hand. Nial jumps up and down at the same time and says, "Happy to make your acquaintance."  
You laugh.

Harry shows you the newest song they are making. You sit down at the keyboard and make up a new tune. Louis leans close to you frowning at the keyboard.  
"Play that again..." he says. You do.

He grins at the other three. "I think we found a new keyboard player for our band."

(Also, the song is about Larry, which is real. Don't let them tell you otherwise!)


End file.
